


you’re not alone (make this place your home)

by addi_veurien



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addi_veurien/pseuds/addi_veurien
Summary: Давид находит дом в ком-то, кому он может доверять. (или Маттео видит Давида без его утяжки в первый раз)





	you’re not alone (make this place your home)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you’re not alone (make this place your home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979819) by [softgrantaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire). 



> автор: я транс*мужчина, поэтому могу писать о транс-опыте Давида без излишней драматичности. потому что это печальная реальность.
> 
> перев: проба новой платформы, но текст выложен также на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/8450161

— Киновечер! — ворвался Ханс в комнату Маттео. — Вы пропустите фильм… ох, черт! Извиняюсь!

Его же ухмылка отрицала всякий намек на сожаление.

— Можешь ли ты научиться стучать, пожалуйста? — крикнул Маттео. Давид прыснул, уткнувшись в его шею, плечи парня сотрясались от смеха.

— Если бы я постучал, то не смог бы лицезреть твою бледную и голую спину.

— Отъебись, — воскликнул опять Маттео, кидая подушку в направлении Ханса. Хихикая, тот удалился. Двумя секундами спустя дверь открылась опять, и что-то упало на кровать с коротким «Подарочек! Предохраняйтесь!» из-за двери. И хотя он на 99% был уверен в содержимом, Маттео все равно застонал, когда поднял упавшие предметы.

Давид же не мог больше сдерживать смех.  
— Смело с его стороны предположить, что у нас нет своей собственной. Но бесплатная смазка это все еще бесплатная смазка. И радужные презервативы! Мило.

— Я так тебя ненавижу.

— Неправда, — усмехнулся Давид и поцеловал его щеку. — Ты любишь меня. Сам же сказал.

Маттео закатил глаза с нежностью во взгляде и слез с Давида. Найдя футболку, он натянул ее со вздохом.

— Если я не займусь сексом из-за Ханса и его киновечера, то хотя бы надену твой свитер. Дай его мне.

Давид закатил глаза в ответ, но все же встал и заключил:  
— Я знал, что ты встречаешься со мной только из-за моей одежды.

— Меня раскусили. Хотя я думаю, что у тебя есть и парочка других привлекательных качеств. 

Давид обнял Маттео за шею и нежно поцеловал.

— О, неужели? Давай, продолжай.

Тот мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я скажу тебе позже.

— Хочу услышать про свои привлекательные качества, — надулся Давид.

Но ответ Маттео остался неизменным.

— И почему же ты не можешь сказать мне сейчас?

— Потому что, — Маттео вернул поцелуй. — Я не думаю, что у нас есть на это время.  
Давид притянул парня в объятия, пряча румянец на его груди.

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Но киновечер ждет нас.

— Как ты думаешь, что мы будем смотреть?

— Понятия не имею, но надеюсь, что Сумерки.

Давит отстранился и пихнул Маттео.

— Отъебись и найди мне какие-нибудь пижамные штаны.

Тот поклонился.

— Конечно, ваше величество.

–

— Почему вы так долго, ребят? — воскликнул Абди. — Мы уже вечность ждем.

Взяв стоявшую на кофейном столике миску с попкорном, Маттео предложил Давиду сесть на последнее свободное место — стул, который Ханс забрал из его комнаты днем. 

— Если ты кончаешь за 30 секунд, Абди, это не значит, что остальные тоже.

Йонас чуть не выплюнул пиво через всю комнату.

— Иди нахуй.

— Это прерогатива Давида, – выкрикнул Йонас.

Давид пожал плечами, в то время как Маттео уселся на его колени. 

— Вы оба правы.

— Хорошо, — хлопнул в ладоши Ханс. — Фильм выбирали гетеро, поэтому он будет скучным, но мы по крайней мере можем начать.

В итоге это оказались не Сумерки, а какой-то скучный боевик, который мало интересовал Маттео. В конце концов он оставил всяческие попытки казаться заинтересованным и полностью повернулся на коленях Давида, запустив обе руки в его волосы.  
Стул Маттео был последним принесенным в комнату, так что никто и не сидел за ними, но людей вокруг все равно было достаточно много. Давид же не казался обеспокоенным этим фактом, оставляя легкие поцелуи на шее своего парня. Тихие вздохи Маттео не были слышны благодаря звукам чего-то похожего на эпичную сцену сражения, но он своей кожей чувствовал ухмылку Давида, который подался назад, и Маттео смог увидеть всю степень его самодовольства.  
Парень закатил глаза, зная, что не сможет скрыть румянец, и втянул Давида в настоящий поцелуй.

— Прекратите обжиматься, это же киновечер, — застонала Миа.

— Ах, точно, — кивнул Маттео. — Киновечер. Так что мы смотрим?

Карлос запустил в них диванной подушкой.

— У тебя есть комната, Маттео.

Тот встал, утягивая Давида за собой.

— А также подарок от Ханса, который надо использовать. Чао.

– 

Хотя они и шутили об использовании подарка, но в конце концов предпочли просто лежать и целоваться, зная, что у них есть все время в мире. Давид водил пальцами по груди Маттео, очевидно пытаясь набраться мужества, чтобы сказать что-то.

— Что случилось?

— Ты первый человек, с кем я чувствую себя комфортно, не надевая утяжку. 

Маттео хмыкнул и запустил руку в волосы Давида.

— Имею ввиду, я всегда ношу несколько слоев одежды — боже, становится жарковато — но я могу лежать рядом с тобой или лежать на твоей груди и чувствовать себя комфортно без утяжки.

— Я рад, — улыбнулся Маттео. — И сожалею о температуре.

Давид мягко рассмеялся:  
— Все хорошо.

— Я заставляю вас потеть, мистер Шрайнбер?

— Ох, съебись, — закатил глаза Давид, но Маттео все же увидел легкий румянец на его щеках.

— Это моя кровать, ты не можешь сказать мне съебаться.

Давид снова закатывает глаза, но вместе с тем укладывает свою голову на плечо Маттео. Он делает короткую паузу, прежде чем вдохнуть.

— Ты никогда не просил. 

— О чем?

— Увидеть меня полностью голым.

— Ты… хотел? Чтобы я попросил тебя? Исходя из того, что я узнал, для тебя безопаснее не носить утяжку, а ты часто игнорируешь это, и, конечно же, перегреваться в пижаме тоже не очень хорошо, но это твое тело.

Маттео не был подготовлен к слезам Давида после этих слов и спешно начал извиняться.

— Нет, ты ни в чем не виноват, — попытался сквозь слезы выговорить Давид. — Просто я так сильно люблю тебя.

Маттео улыбнулся погладил его по щеке.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Хотя даже не так. Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому-либо в своей жизни. Мы даже месяца не встречаемся, — Давид прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание, — и ты провел исследование…

Он остановился в попытке собраться с мыслями.  
— Мое исследование говорит, что ты идиот, знаешь. И это небезопасно.

Давид фыркнул, вытирая глаза.

— Да, мои ребра и легкие согласны с этим. Но я никогда не появляюсь без всего этого перед другими людьми. Снимаю только если один. Но я всегда с тобой.

Маттео запустил пальцы в волосы Давида и улыбнулся.  
— И чья же это вина?

— Ох, определенно твоя.

— У меня есть множество сообщений, которые начинаются с «пожалуйста, приходи». Я определенно могу подтвердить, что виноват ты.

Давид рассмеялся.  
— А у меня достаточно сообщений, начинающихся с «никого нет дома», чтобы доказать обратное.

— Думаю, мы согласимся не согласиться.

— Думаю, мы можем.

— Ты не должен приходить каждый раз, когда я прошу, знаешь.

— И проигнорировать твои похотливые звоночки? Никогда! Кроме того, — он тихо вздыхает, — я люблю проводить с тобой время. 

— И я тоже. Но это не должно быть риском для твоего здоровья.

Давид хмыкнул и устроил свою голову на груди Маттео. Некоторое время они лежали, просто дыша.

— Никто не видел меня действительно без всего этого, — голос Давида хриплый, когда он нарушает молчание. — Мне комфортно с тобой до тех пор, пока я ношу несколько слоев одежды. Но ты никогда не видел меня без них.

— Ты не должен делать это или что-либо еще. Мы вместе, но это не значит, что у тебя нет права на личное.

— Я доверяю тебе, — повторил Давид, слезы опять собрались в его глазах. — Помимо моей сестры, ты единственный кто, я знаю, никогда не посмотрит на меня иначе.

— Есть так много людей, кто никогда не смотрел и никогда бы не посмотрел на тебя иначе, и я ненавижу то, насколько тебе сложно в это поверить, — Маттео провел по линии челюсти Давида. — Ты значишь для меня целый мир и так много заслуживаешь.

Давид поспешил поцеловать Маттео и отстранился, прерывисто дыша, хотя это едва ли было что-то больше, чем простое касание.

— Ты не обязан, — продолжил Маттео. — Я бы никогда не попросил тебя об этом.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Давид, скатываясь с кровати. — И я благодарен. Спасибо.

Маттео покачал головой и сел.

— Не стоит благодарить меня за обычную человеческую порядочность.

Давид кивнул и повернулся к двери. Маттео на секунду испугался, что Давид может убежать опять, но он всего лишь проверил замок. Давид повернулся, нервно теребя низ рубашки, прежде чем стянуть ее через голову.

Маттео выпрямился.  
— Подожди, сейчас?

— Я имею ввиду… Если тебя это устраивает?

— Давид, — мягко сказал Маттео. — Сколько раз я должен повторить, что это твое тело, и до тех пор, пока тебе комфортно, меня все устраивает.

— Просто нужно было услышать это еще один раз, — Давид попытался ухмыльнуться, но получилась лишь жалкая пародия, которая выдавала его нервозность. — Кроме того, хочу узнать, насколько лучше секс, когда я могу дышать и не умираю от жары.

— Ох, — Маттео откинулся назад и оперся на локти. — А меня и не предупредили, что у нас будет секс.

Давид зашарил в поисках чего-то, что можно кинуть в Маттео, но в пределах доступности была только недавно снятая футболка, которая едва ли принесла значительный вред, когда прилетела парню в лицо.

— Кто сказал, что я имел ввиду секс с тобой?

Маттео хмыкнул, вертя футболку в руках. 

— Ну, мне говорили, что ты любишь меня и доверяешь мне, и что я значу весь мир для тебя…

— Извини, — прерывает его Давид. — Это были твои слова про мир.

— Неважно, я все равно значу весь мир для тебя.

Давид шумно вздохнул.

— Предположим.

Маттео широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Так и знал, — он остановился, опустив взгляд на футболку в руках. — Эм... ты уверен… не хочешь… надеть только футболку? Может, так тебе будет комфортнее? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отвернулся?

Маттео знает, что начинает заговариваться, но он хочет сделать все, что в его силах.

— Я не буду трогать твою грудь, но, может, я могу сделать для тебя что-то еще?

— Шутки в сторону, — прервал его Давид, стягивая вниз спортивные штаны. Выражение его лица такое мягкое, что Маттео чувствует острую боль в груди. — Ты действительно значишь весь мир для меня. И ты сказал не благодарить тебя, но спасибо тебе.

Маттео встал и подошел к Давиду.

— Тогда пожалуйста.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — продолжил тот, — ты можешь смотреть на меня. Достаточно сложно что-либо сделать, если твои глаза закрыты.

— Отъебись, ты знаешь, о чем я, — закатил глаза Маттео.

Он наигранно отвернулся, но Давид притянул его в объятия.

— Нет, тебе нельзя уходить.

— Никогда?

— Никогда.

Маттео улыбнулся и прислонил лоб ко лбу Давида.

— Мне подходит.

После нескольких нежных поцелуев Маттео отстранился.

— Что-то еще?

— Я не уверен насчет прикосновений. То есть, это ново для меня, и я не могу ничего утверждать. Может, не сейчас.

— У нас есть время, — кивнул Маттео.

— Да?

— Конечно. Все время в мире.

— Звучит хорошо.

Маттео согласно хмыкнул.

— Что насчет футболки?

— Не… во время. Я не думаю? Как я сказал, не знаю точно. Но я бы хотел… Я не знаю. Почувствовать тебя. Кожа к коже.

Маттео ухмыльнулся:  
— Я бы тоже этого хотел. Но только если…

— Мне будет комфортно. Я знаю, детка. Ты сказал это уже множество раз.

— Не смейся надо мной, — надул губы Маттео. 

Давид мягко улыбнулся.

— И все же это много для меня значит. Даже если ты и начинаешь повторяться.

Маттео сжал его в объятьях в последний раз, прежде чем вернулся обратно на кровать.

— Есть ли что-то еще, что я могу сделать?

— Хотя бы сними верх. Я стою тут практически голый, а ты полностью одет.

— Всегда так стараешься раздеть меня.

Он начал исполнять просьбу, в то время как Давид потянулся к краю утяжки. Когда Маттео наконец выпутался из футболки, то поднял взгляд на Давида, ожидая изощренного комментария о том, какая он катастрофа, что не способен даже футболку снять.  
Он никогда прежде не видел своего парня полностью обнаженным. Видно, что Давид все еще нервничает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу со скрещенными на груди руками.  
Это был большой, огромный шаг. Маттео встал с кровати, чувствуя собирающиеся в глазах слезы.

— Могу я обнять тебя? Или это будет слишком?

— Нет, было бы здорово.

Маттео положил руки на талию Давида и устроил голову в основании его шеи. Спустя мгновение тот отстранился.

— Ты… ты плачешь?

Маттео провел рукой по его лицу.

— Плачу? Что? Нет, это ты плачешь.

— Думаю, мы оба плачем, детка.

— Возможно, ты прав.

— Почему же ты плачешь?

— Я просто… Не знаю. Это тупо, я подросток, у меня есть время, но после ухода моего отца… Я никогда не думал, что смогу быть с кем-то и доверять ему так сильно, и чтобы он доверял мне. Ты просто... Я не знаю.

Давид мягко хмыкнул и соединил их с Маттео лбы.

— С тобой так прекрасно.

Ему пришлось отстраниться, чтобы увидеть взгляд Маттео.

— Прекрасно?

Тот кивнул, внезапно начиная нервничать:

— Более чем. Я чувствую себя понятым, чего никогда не случалось прежде. Я люблю тебя и доверяю тебе.

Он едва закончил говорить, как Давид втянул его в поцелуй.

— Я думаю… — отстранился тот, тяжело дыша. — У нас есть подарок, который следует использовать.

Очевидно, он очень рад обнаружить, что да, секс действительно лучше, когда ты можешь дышать и не умираешь от жары.

-

Маттео предложил Давиду свою футболку, но тот покачал головой.

— Еще нет. Сначала мы будем обниматься.

— Если ты уверен.

Давид улыбнулся ему:  
— Я уверен.

— Дай мне знать, если что, — вернул улыбку Маттео, запуская руку в волосы парня.

Они замолчали на мгновение.

— Ты лучше, чем все мои фантазии, знаешь, — прошептал Маттео. 

— Ты часто о таком мечтал? — повернулся к нему лицом Давид.

Тот покачал головой:  
— Я был напуган. Слишком занят… играя роль. Притворяясь.

— Ты все еще притворяешься?

Маттео рассмеялся:  
— Что бы ты сказал, если бы мой ответ был положительным?

— Что я не считаю тебя настолько хорошим актером, — улыбнулся Давид. — Я проводил для тебя пробы, помнишь? Точно могу сказать, что это не твое призвание.

— Может, ты просто дерьмовый режиссер.

Давид задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Правда?

— Нет, — вздохнул Маттео. — Ты хорош во всем, что действительно выводит меня из себя. 

— Оу? Ты говорил, что собираешься перечислить все, что любишь во мне. А теперь собираешься написать об этом сонеты? — Давид спрятал улыбку на груди Маттео. — Шекспир бы так не смог.

Маттео застонал.

— Ненавижу его. Я заснул, читая Гамлета, а это было на уроке.

— Шекспир переоценен, — согласился Давид. — Но не говори никому, это разрушит мой имидж.

— Я рад, что ты наконец-то признал, что твоя сущность — угрюмый и многое о себе мнящий художник.

— Прекрати надо мной смеяться и скажи мне, что ты любишь во мне.

— Эй, ты все время смеешься надо мной и при этом никогда не писал сонетов обо мне. 

Давид ухмыльнулся и придвинулся, чтобы видеть лицо Маттео.

— Ну, я, конечно, не поэт, но. Люблю твои глаза… Очень выразительные. А когда ты широко улыбаешься, они превращаются в щелочки, и это самая прекрасная вещь, что я видел в своей жизни.

Маттео закатил глаза, чувствуя разгорающийся румянец.  
— Прекрати, я пошутил.

— А я нет, — Давид подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать щеку Маттео и затем провел по ней большим пальцем. — Твои веснушки, твои тупые растрепанные волосы, которые неожиданно оказались такими мягкими. То, как чувствуются твои объятия. Твои руки, и как ты любишь держаться мои.

Маттео оттолкнул Давида, чтобы перевернуться и спрятать в подушке покрасневшие щеки. Давид же просто лег обратно на спину, его голос стал мягче.

— Тот факт, что ты слушаешь и не перебиваешь. Тебе всегда удается заставить меня улыбнуться, даже если это просто из-за тупой части тебя.

Маттео почувствовал своей шеей мягкий вздох Давида.

— Ты вкладываешь всего себя во все, чем занимаешься, включая любовь к близким. Ты любишь так сильно. Мне повезло, что я могу это испытать.

Маттео повернул голову, и Давид смог увидеть его улыбку.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя больше, чем кого-либо. Пусть ты и смущаешь меня.

Давид предпочел проигнорировать его, чтобы поцеловать в уголок губ.

— Ты… Я убегал так долго. Никогда не чувствовал, что мне есть к кому прийти. А затем я встретил тебя. И это заставило меня захотеть перестать убегать. Потому что ты и есть мой дом.


End file.
